


Cursed Birthday?

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Canon Temporary Character Death, Cursed Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gabe fixes things, M/M, S1 - S8, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t remember a time when he didn’t believe his birthday was cursed. It takes a certain archangel to force him to see there’s no curse attached to May 2nd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrielotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrielotp/gifts).



> This fic was written specifically for @sabriel-otp’s birthday. This is the longest thing I’ve ever written and I hope this does not disappoint.
> 
> Not beta-read, so any errors are mine. Please let me know and I will correct.

The 1st birthday of a child is usually celebrated with some fanfare.   The affluent families will go over the top creating parties that the child could never possibly remember. Even for families just attempting to make ends meet, they usually acknowledge the passing of a year. When January 1980 rolled around, Mary had been excitedly planning her little Dean’s big day. No other family attended, but several family friends had braved the cold and icy roads to wish Dean a happy birthday. Photos were taken, presents given and a single candle lit on a colorful cake for Dean to blow out and make his birthday wish.

 

However, Sam’s big day was spent in a cold and dark hotel room. Sam sat quietly babbling to his silent brother, who still hadn’t found words in light of his mother’s death, and his brooding father who was determined to find peace in the bottom of a bottle of liquor. There were no presents, no cake and no one to tell 1 year old Sam to make a wish.

 

* * *

 

As the Winchester boys grew older, birthdays came and went just as unnoticed. The first time Sam realized birthdays were something to be celebrated wasn’t until elementary school. A week after he stared kindergarten, a little boy named Joey was turning 5. The parents had provided a He-man cake for the class to share. After lunch, the teacher pulled the cake out from behind her desk and had all of the kids surround the table and Joey. She told Joey that he should make a wish even though she couldn’t light any candles for him to blow out and had the kids sing “Happy Birthday” before cutting and passing out the cake to each student.

 

Sam frowned and kept quiet during the song, because he didn’t know the words. However, he followed the teacher’s example and wished his classmate a happy birthday. But at recess, a little girl named Suzie caught up with Sam. “Why were you such a meanie to Joey?” the pig-tailed girl asked. Sam shook his head negatively and defended, “I wasn’t being mean. I didn’t do anything to Joey.”

 

Suzie nodded vigorously, “Uh huh, you were being mean. You were frowning and didn’t even sing ‘Happy Birthday’ with the rest of us. Why wouldn’t you sing, huh?”

 

Sam frowned, “I didn’t know the words to sing.”

 

Suzie looked shocked, “Are you stupid or something? Why don’t you know how to sing ‘Happy Birthday’? Don’t you sing it for your birthday, or your brother’s, or your mommy’s or your daddy’s?”

 

Sam confusedly shook his head, clenching his fist as embarrassment colored his cheeks. “No. Me, Dean and Daddy don’t have birthdays. I don’t got a mommy anymore?”

 

Suzie laughed meanly, “Of course you have a birthday. Your family is weird.”

 

Sam yelled, “My family isn’t weird. You take that back Suzie!”

 

Suzie eyes widened as tears rose in her eyes, “They are, Sammy. Everyone has birthdays and knows how to sing ‘Happy Birthday’. You’re a freak!”

 

When Dean picked up his brother from class to walk back to the hotel, Sam asked, “Am I a freak, Dean?’

 

Dean looked over sharply at his little brother, “No! Who called you a freak, Sammy?”

 

Sam sighed, “Suzie. She called us freaks for not having birthdays or knowing how to sing ‘Happy Birthday’.”

 

Dean sighed, “You’re not a freak, Sammy. We just don’t celebrate birthdays, not anymore. That was Mom’s thing. Now can we drop this before we get home? Dad won’t appreciate it.”

 

With a tiny nod, the 5 year old looked down at the ground a trudged slowly behind Dean to the hotel. “Dean. When’s your birthday?”

 

Dean stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and spun around to face Sam, “January 24th. I thought you knew that, Sammy.”

 

Sam kept his head down and shook his head. “No, I don’t even know daddy’s or mine.”

 

The elder brother pulled his younger into a fierce hug. “I forget. You were just a baby. Dad’s birthday is April 22nd, and yours is May 2nd. But this is the last of this birthday talk, ‘kay Sammy. Dad really doesn’t like it.”

 

Sam returned the hug whispering, “Thanks, Dee.”

 

Ever since that talk, Sam kept in mind the important dates to his family. Of course, he knew when Mom died. He now quietly wished his brother a happy birthday when January 24 rolled around. When he learned how to count and then how to count and add, he figured out the significance of Mary’s death date and his birthday. After that, it was easy to blame himself for his mother’s death and also not want to celebrate his birthday.

 

* * *

 

Pastor Jim is the first person to give Sam a birthday gift. He’s 9 years old when Dean and he were dropped off in Blue Earth, Minnesota. Dean had said it’s because Dad had a job that was going to take a while and he couldn’t afford to worry about them, but he wouldn’t explain why they couldn’t stay in the hotel with Dad like normal. He enjoyed talking to Pastor Jim though. He didn’t treat Sam like a little kid and was willing to answer any questions Sam had. But when Jim provided him with a wrapped box, Sam looked at him in confusion. “What’s this for?”

 

The older hunter just smiled, “Little bird told me today was your birthday. Nine years old today. So here, happy birthday.”

 

Sam frowned and turned away. “You shouldn’t have wasted your money. I didn’t do anything to deserve a gift.”

 

Jim put the gift down on the table next to Sam, and forced him to look at the older man. “What’s this about not deserving a gift? It’s a rule, you turn a year older, you get a gift. You don’t have to do anything to deserve it.”

 

Sam shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes, “Mom died because of me. Dean told me a long time ago that they use to celebrate things like birthdays and Christmas before I was born, but not since Mom died.”

 

The older hunter pulled the silently crying boy into his arms for a hug. “Oh Sammy, you were only a baby when your Mom died. You couldn’t have done anything to cause her to die.”

 

Sam shook his head violently, “No… Mom died exactly 6 months after I was born.”

 

The pastor knelt down next to the 9 year old. “It’s an awful coincidence, but still not your fault. But you know what makes me feel better when I feel awful about something? Talking to God.”

 

That year, Sam received his first gifts: a copy of the Lord of the Rings trilogy and the knowledge of God and prayer.

 

After that Sam begins praying to God and giving gifts to his family for Christmas. He only gives Dean small birthday gifts though. Nothing too extravagant because they can't afford to waste money. It's usually little things like a candy bar or the last of his favorite food.

 

* * *

 

Sam's first birthday party didn't occur until he got to Stanford. His friend Brady had found out his birthday just happens to fall at the end of the spring semester that year. In fact, Sam's last exam would fall. Sam rolls his eyes at Brady when he complains on Sam's behalf that he has to take an exam on his birthday, but then excitedly talks about how much fun Sam's party is going to be.

 

Ever since Spring Break, Brady hasn't been the same. The laser focus that Brady used to have for his studies seems to have evaporated and left behind the party maniac his friend had become. However, he couldn't deny his friend, so he promised to come to the party, for an hour.

 

As Sam expected when he walked into his hall after his poli-sci exam, music was pouring out of his open dorm room and people were wandering the halls with red silo cups full of presumably beer. He went in search of his roommate and found him on the couch with a girl on each side of him. "Hey, I thought you said it would be small and no alcohol involved. I don't want this type of party. I only know like 5 people here. Who the hell are the rest of these folks?"

 

Brady grinned up at the 20 year old. "Hey, birthday boy! I mentioned the party to some folks, but you know, end of year and a party? Of course more people were going to show up. Besides, you really only know 5 people on the entire campus. Loosen up and get to know some folks. I know for a fact the blonde in the corner likes you. You should go introduce yourself."

 

Sam glared and shook his head. "No. I'm leaving. Enjoy your party, Brady." "You can't leave your own party, Sammy!" Brady yelled over the music. He pulled his arms from around the two co-eds and stood up from the couch. "Come on! Let me introduce you to Jessica. You'll like her."

 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, "It's Sam." But he allowed his friend to pull him over to the girl he'd pointed out earlier.

 

Brady grinned and tapped the blonde on her shoulder, who turned to face the two new comers. "Hey, Brady, who's your friend?"

 

Brady's grin turned to a smirk as he noticed Sam's eyes widen at the beautiful girl. "Jess, this is my friend Sam Winchester, aka: the birthday boy. Sammy, this is Jessica Moore. You two should talk."

 

Sam frowned at the name, but then extended his hand to Jess. "It's Sam. Only assholes call me Sammy," he said with a glare to Brady.

 

Jess chuckled, "Jess. Call me Jessie and I'll have to hit you, even if it is your birthday."

 

Sam's eyes lit up at that. The hour he'd promised to stay passed without Sam's notice as he got to know the girl in front of him more. Sam wouldn't even be able to tell you who else was at that party the next day as he spent all of his time chatting with the biology major, which is how she knew Brady. At the end of the night, he asked, "It's late; do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

 

Jess eyed him warily, "just walk me back, right? Cause Sam, I gotta tell you, I'm not that type of girl. It may be your birthday but I'm more self-respecting than that."

 

He blushed brightly, "Nothing like that, I swear. Just want to make sure you make it home safe. I can call a campus escort if that'd make you feel safer."

 

Jess smiled shyly, "Nah, you can walk me home. Just didn't want you to get your hopes about anything more happening."

 

Sam nodded in understanding. "To your door and no further."

 

They walked side by side for a few minutes in silence, Sam's senses sharp to the surroundings by habit but without looking around in paranoia. Jess looked over and grinned, "Watcha thinking about?"

 

Sam looked down and let a small smile slip, "Just that tonight has been great. Brady was right that the party would be fun, and that you are amazing."

 

The blonde blushed so brightly it was perceivable even in the dark. "Yeah, the party was good at least in one aspect. Glad my girlfriend did convince me to come with them. I'm not that big into parties."

 

As they walked up the steps of the dorm to the door, Sam paused. "Any chance you'd be willing to meet up again? Somewhere quieter where we can just talk?"

 

Jess smiled sadly, "I'm headed home for the summer break tomorrow, but give me your hand."

 

Sam duly gave her his hand, where she wrote down her number on the palm of his hand.

 

Jess capped and put the pen back in her pocket, 'If you're sincere about meeting up, you better call me over break. We'll see about that date later." She stood on her tip toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Sam." She then opened the door and waved to him as the door closed.

 

He walked home in the dark, smiling brightly and thinking, _I can’t wait for that date. No way I’m not going to call her._

 

* * *

 

A few short years later, Sam had been reunited with his brother, saw his girlfriend killed like his mother in their apartment, found and lost their dad and been killed himself.

 

He gasped back to life in a dingy mattress in a worn down and dark house with an ache in his back on his 24th birthday. He wasn't sure what had happened on that he vaguely remembered fighting Jake for his life in Cold Oak, and Sam running towards him screaming out his name. Afterwards, it's all a blur.

 

Dean hugged him tightly, "You scared me there, Sammy. Don't do that to me again."

 

Sam nodded, "Sorry, Dean. I thought I was hurt worse than I feel though. Thanks for patching me up."

 

Dean chuckled, "Well, what could I do? Let you just lay there and bleed out or die of an open wound."

 

Sam frowned, sensing something off with his brother. "No... I guess not."

 

Dean lightly grinned, "Glad you woke up when you did though. I'd have had to tease you if you'd slept through your birthday, bitch."

 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Jerk."

 

A few days later he figures it all out. Dean didn't just take care of his wounds to keep him from dying; he made a deal to bring him back from the dead. Once again, his curse was affecting his loved one, this time Dean was in the cross-hairs, and it was his responsibility to save Dean.

 

His 25th birthday was the worst day imaginable. His brother was brutally killed by hellhounds while he could do nothing about it. Lilith couldn't even put him out of his misery when Dean's soul had been dragged to Hell. Instead, after being unable to kill Sam, she smoked out to deal with his brother's corpse.

 

His 26th birthday, he fell victim to Ruby ultimate plan to start the apocalypse and open Lucifer’s cage. But for his 27th birthday, he attempted to redeem himself by throwing himself in the cage with Lucifer, Michael and Adam in tow.

 

Without his soul, he thoroughly enjoys himself in Rhode Island for his body’s 28th birthday. Sam has more reason to hate his birthday when Cas releases the Leviathans on his 29th birthday and he loses his brother and Cas killing Dick Roman on his 30th. So many awful things occur on his birthday around him that he believes he should be locked away from everyone every May 2nd.

 

* * *

 

By the time his 33rd birthday rolls around, the Winchesters have found the bunker and are busy attempting to stop Amara from destroying the world. Fortunately, a certain golden-eyed angel has reappeared from his ‘death’ to join Team Free Will. Sam puts a kibosh to any plans to take on Amara around his birthday. After all the awful stuff that has happened around that day, he no longer believes the Winchesters would succeed that day without something worse showing up attempting to break the world.

 

“No guys. We can’t do it tomorrow, especially not that freaking day,” Sam rants. “Maybe the following week but not tomorrow!”

 

Castiel tilts his head in confusion, “We will have to find her again if we do not strike at her then. Logically, this is the best time to lock her back up.”

 

Sam growls in frustration, “I’m serious. Something will go wrong. It always does. We can wait one more week.”

 

“One more week! How many more people’s souls will she take in that time, huh?” Dean yelled. “If we don’t go now, every one of those souls lost will be on us. I thought you said we were not going to lose anymore innocents! Remember, saving people!”

 

Sam clenched his fist and looked at the table, and all the papers scattered over the surface. “I know Dean, but it’s safer if we don’t do it that day at least.” He looked up into his brother eyes, “trust me just once, Dean. More innocents may be lost if we go that day.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at all the melodrama, before pulling his sucker out of his mouth. “I swear to Dad, you’re worse than any soap opera out there, including those telenovela on Telemundo.” He looked over at Sam, seeing the nervousness and worry gripping the taller hunter. “Why shouldn’t we go on the day when I’m at my strongest, Sam-a-lam?”

 

“I’m not saying don’t go on a Monday. We should definitely go after Amara on a Monday. Just not that Monday. It won’t go well in the long run,“ Sam muttered. “Wait a week and it’ll be fine.”

 

The angels and older hunter all looked at each other in confusion. Gabriel grinned as he teased, “you getting superstitious on us, kiddo.”

 

Sam pushed himself away from the table to pace and burn off some pent energy, “Not superstitious if it’s been proven a cursed day over and over. “ He looked over at Dean imploringly. “I gotta get out of here for a few.” He stalked off to his bedroom determined to change into his jogging gear.

 

Once Sam left, the two angels looked to Dean for some explanation. “What does Sam mean about May 2nd being cursed? To my knowledge that day is no more cursed than any 13th day falling on a Friday.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and understanding, “Oh! Uhm, since he was a kid, Sam’s always thought his birthday was cursed. I know a lot of crap has gone down on his birthday, but this cursed business is a load of bullshit.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes flashed and with a snap of his fingers, he’d popped next to Sam in his room, shirtless pulling up his sweatpants.

 

Sam’s head shot up to look at Gabe before he picked up his shirt. “What do you want, Gabriel?” He asked warily.

 

“To talk. What’s this business with your birthday being cursed? Are you saying I’m such a crappy guardian that I would allow a day under my charge to become cursed?” Gabe asked with a smirk.

 

Sam’s eyes flashed in anger. “I think you ran away from home and your responsibilities hundreds of years ago. So yes, I do think you allowed my birthday to become cursed.”

 

With a snap, Gabriel had Sam pinned to the bed, shirt falling from bound hands as Gabriel straddles the hunter. “I may not have been on a fluffy cloud in heaven like you humans believe angels do, but do not accuse me of not caring for what my Father himself placed under my care. Why do you think you were born on that particular day? You were late by nearly two and a half weeks, intended to be a charge of Uriel, like your dolt of a brother. Many of the events that made up your life were set or manipulated into happening. But there were actions you and your brother took as well that constantly affected your birthday.“ He leaned his hands onto Sam’s wrist to look directly into his charge’s eyes. “I told you once before about your actions having consequences. Believe me now when I say, this irrational fear you have could have devastating affects should you choose to delay to lock Amara up tomorrow.”

 

Sam turned his head and closed his eyes against the tears burning behind his eyelids. “I guess you wouldn’t ignore God’s commands outright. But I just wish so many people hadn’t died or been affected because of my birth.”

 

Gabriel rest his head against Sam’s chest over his heart. “You are not to blame, Samuel Winchester. Your mother made that deal with Azazel which inevitably led to her end. You may have been manipulated into meeting Jessica by a demon, but your love for her was real and sweet that brief time you shared. Dean’s deaths and trip downstairs and to limbo was on him. The Leviathans were on my idiotic baby brother. And well, yes, you screwed up too, but guess what Sam.”

 

Sam looked down to face Gabriel eye to eye and choked out, “what?”

 

Gabriel smiled sadly, “Dad does love you all so much. You’ve done your best, and I know you asked for forgiveness in that church in South Dakota. Dad doesn’t just forgive one minute then hold the same sin against you later. Only you silly humans to that.”

 

Silent tears slide across Sam’s face at the archangels words. He nods, “Ok. I trust you. We should probably get ready to go then if where gonna finish this tomorrow.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes brightened before he laid a gentle kiss at the corner of Sam’s lips. He leaned back with a bright grin. “Damn shame to waste this opportunity, but right you are. How about we take care of Amara, then pick this up later?”

 

Sam groaned, banging his head on the bed behind him. “Yeah. If we survive this, I’m up for whatever you want to do.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes twinkled in amusement.  “Oh Samster, don’t you know better than to promise a trickster that you’ll do anything they want. We’re imaginative creatures after all.”

 

Sam smiled, “I trust you, Gabriel.”

 

* * *

 

Sam’s 33rd birthday sees the defeat of Amara, as she’s locked safely away from humanity again. Dean’s so ecstatic about the win that he ends up pulling his angel into a deep kiss. Sam laughs loudly before announcing, “Finally! Now get a room you two!”

 

A certain trickster archangel chooses that moment to spin the hunter around and pull him into just as passionate a kiss, which Sam enthusiastically returns. “Forget our brothers; I believe you owe me on a certain promise.” With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel flies them away to someplace sunny and warm on a beach, already changed into swim trunks.

 

“Gabriel, what…?” Sam starts.

 

The golden eyed man smirks, “We’re taking time off to celebrate a special day. Welcome to Ni’ihau, one of the lesser known islands of Hawai’i.” He points to a blanket in the shade with a large wicker basket resting atop. “First, we’re going to relax and enjoy some goodies, and we’ll see where the day lead. Sound like a plan?”

 

Sam grinned widely, “Sure. Whatever you want, angel. I trust you.”

 

Gabriel smiled, “Happy Birthday, Sam Winchester.”

 

The end


End file.
